1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tire repair tool, specifically a combined reamer and plugger for repairing leaking tires.
2. Description of Related Art
Tire repair kits are generally used to patch a leaking hole in a pneumatic tire. A rubber plug is generally used to insert into the hole to prevent further leaking. Typical tire repair kits include a reamer for reaming and roughening a hole, one or more rubber plugs and adhesive for inserting into the hole, and a plugger for inserting the rubber plug into the hole. The process generally involves locating the hole in the tire through visual or audible inspection; reciprocating the reamer within the hole to prepare and roughen the hole for the plug; inserting a plug into the plugger with or without an adhesive addition; inserting the plugger into the hole; and removing the plugger while leaving the plug in the hole intact to thereby patch the hole.
Existing tire repair kits often necessarily include two separate tools: the reamer and the plugger as well as the plugs and adhesive. Alternatively, two separate reamer and plugger bits are provided that may be interchanged within a multi-use handle.